Warrun
Warrun is a Secondary Green-Air Guard who currently resides in Air Tribe. He is roleplayed by FrostheartIsSiamese. Physical Description Warrun is a handsome, auburn tom that looks more like his mother than his father. His chest fur, underbelly, rear, and tip of the tail are a light tan color. He has a brown stripe on his back and two more stripes on his tail. Warrun sports a large mohawk/mane that runs down his spine, ending near the base of his tail. He also has started to grow a small beard on his chin, but to keep it from growing longer he trims it. His nose is a deep gray/almost black color. Warrun's build is a mix of both his parents; he is tall like his father but slightly chubby like his mother. The chubbiness, however, consists of muscle for his speed ability. His tail is of medium length and not long like his father's tail. Lastly, his eyes are a deep sapphire that can be hard to read sometimes. Noticeably, his eyes will appear to 'twinkle' when prideful or mischievous and 'darken' when moody or brooding. In his most vulnerable state, his eyes are easy to read. As of late, the deep sapphire color is being overtaken by a secondary, lighter blue that surrounds the pupil. Personality As a kit; Warrun started out as a flirty, jerkish tomcat. He liked to play around with others' feelings and was bold in everything he did. This led to him making many mistakes and learning many hard lessons early in life. He loved to act stupid to mess with everyone when in reality he was smarter than he gave himself credit for. He would develop a crush on every she-cat he met. As an adolescent; Still growing up, Warrun was full of imperfections as an adolescent. His experiences with loss led him into a dark and brooding period. During this time, he kept to himself at the expense of growing apart from his sister and friends. One she-cat in particular raised his spirits and gave Warrun a reason to become a better tomcat. As an adult; Throughout his years, Warrun has grown into a whole new cat. While still remaining a little flirty, he has toned himself down to respect his mate, Vitani. Nowaday he simply compliments she-cats to make them feel good about themselves. He always means what he says, too, and would never tell a lie. In place of being reckless and bold, this Green-Air has developed a taste for adventure. [ Adventurous ] : One trait that Warrun should have developed a long time ago was his sense of adventure. This has most certainly become more noticeable during his adult years. However, sometimes he doesn't think things through and may end up in peril every so often due to his 'adventurous needs.' Being a somewhat smart tom himself, and depending on who he is with, Warrun can usually find the solution to his problems very easily. Which, of course, only increases his want for adventure. [ Gentletomly ] : Warrun has grown up from being a flirt, but that, by no means, doesn't mean he can't still be friendly and compliment she-cats. He no longer looks for the perfect she-cat (since he found her already <3) but will still tell a girl that they are pretty/smart/funny/etc. While sometimes he does it to make the other feel better, usually what he says he means truthfully. If he gets the hint that a she-cat does not enjoy his compliments, then he'll simply drop them altogether. On the other paw, he may also compliment toms as well- though he may be a bit sarcastic toward them and joke around with them instead. [ Vain ] : Warrun has always been vain about his appearance and, since it is so important to him, you can usually find him grooming his fur. Often during conversation you'll find him take a moment to lick his chest (usually in embarrassment) or flatten his tail (to distract himself). How Warrun grooms himself usually reflects his mood. If he appears like he's not doing a great job, then something is troubling the young tom. [ Emotional ] : Certain subjects are touchy to the Green-Air, such as asking about specific members of his family or friends, or the war that he grew up during. Depending on how he feels, he may either break down or become extremely hostile. These fits of emotion are sometimes based on impulse and are quite uncontrollable. Be careful when bringing these conversations up. [ Talkative ] : Despite not wanting to talk about some subjects, Warrun expresses himself best through words. He'll gladly talk to any cat about pretty much anything. If he isn't sure what to talk about, usually the first thing he asks is how your Tribe is doing, followed shortly by how Air-Tribe is. If a cat isn't responsive to what he's saying, he may grow a bit irritated towards the other feline. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Born in Fire Tribe Category:Former Air Tribe Members Category:Former Guards Category:Former Air Tribe Guards Category:Loners